1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to novel phosphoric esters and more particularly, to phosphoric esters of the formula (I) and the formula (II) ##STR3## wherein Z represents the following radicals ##STR4## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each represent a hydrogen atom, a linear or branched acyl, alkyl or alkenyl group having from 5 to 36 carbon atoms with the proviso that both R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are not simultaneously hydrogen atoms; and
M represents a hydrogen atom, an alkali metal ion, an alkaline earth metal ion, ammonium, an alkylamine ion or an alkanolamine ion. ##STR5## wherein Z and M have the same meaning defined above, and X represents a halogen atom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phosphoric esters are utilized in a wide variety of fields such as in detergents, fabric treating agents, emulsifiers, anticorrosive agents, liquid ion-exchangers or pharmaceutical products, etc.
The present inventors have researched the possibility of widening the usefulness of the phosphoric esters, and have found novel phosphoric esters, a typical one of which is a compound of the formula (III) ##STR6## having a glycidyl group in a molecule and a process for the preparation thereof (U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,239).
Since the phosphoric esters of the formula (III) have a glycidyl group, they are useful as modifiers of amino acids, peptides or proteins They can be also utilized as monomers having a polymerizable group or modifiers of polymer compounds. Furthermore, they are useful as reagents whereby one can easily synthesize phosphoric esters which have quaternary ammonium groups therein Heretofore, it was difficult to obtain such phosphoric esters commercially.
The phosphoric esters (III) described above have an alkyl group as one substituent As a result, there is no hydrolase which can metabolize it in a living body. Therefore, the phosphoric esters (III) are not biodecomposable, and accumulate in living bodies. The problem described above results in the necessity of developing the enzymatically degradable compounds in living bodies, which are useful for the purposes described above.